ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Future's Descent
Future's Descent is an upcoming team-based sci-fi first-person shooter developed by GENAREX and published by Microsoft Studio. The game was released on November 3rd, 2023 to well-received reviews. The game contains a campaign, online multiplayer, and Player vs. Element modes. Story Before the Fall In the year 2155, life on Earth has spiraled into a shiny, bustling utopia of life, prosperity, and peace. Breakthroughs in science, engineering, and medicine that were once viewed as impossible were achieved and surpassed. Humankind expanded beyond Earth, with the colonization of Mars by the United States being one of the most notable astrophysical achievements in the history of mankind. Galaxies and star systems that were once previously beyond our comprehension became fully charted, sorted, and named. The human race had achieved it's true peak. Until everything went wrong. The Fall Sonar airspace radars around the world were lit up with thousands of readings of ships that did not exist on the terrestrial record. The people watched in horror as thousands of spaceships flooded the earth's atmosphere completely bypassing the protective field. In less than two hours, the worlds 60 b population was reduced to a mere 2 b. Mass genocide murdered millions and injured/displaced tens of thousands. The world was in shambles. World leaders were dead, entire countries were dismantled. The United Nations, now torn to shreds by the extraterrestrial invaders, decided to create a large group of soldiers underneath the mantle of The Coalition. The Coalition was the last of humankind's defenses against a potential second wave of attacks. Once the smoke had cleared and the ships were gone, repair and cleanup slowly began. The Coalition began training their soldiers for whatever would happen next. After the Fall Fifteen years passed, and the world had just begun to heal the wounds they had to lick from the decade and a half ago's terrestrial genocide.We'll just say, The Coalition was not happy when the ships returned. This time, there weren't thousands, there were millions. The Coalition armed and readied their soldiers to end this extraterrestrial conflict with these invaders once and for all. And now, it's your turn. Dive in and load up, for your thrilling adventure through the dystopian world of Future's Descent. Gameplay Future's Descent features several map and team-based objective gameplay styles including: * Team Deathmatch * Warzone Team Deathmatch * Free-for-All * Data Breach * Hardpoint * Dominance * Kill Codes * Capture the Flag * Gun Game * Extreme Gun Game * One in the Chamber * Random Arsenal * Cold Weapon Fighting Team Deathmatch Two teams of six players fight for the most amount of kills. The first team to reach 100 kills is the winner Warzone Team Deathmatch Two teams of twelve players fight for the most amount of kills. The first team to reach 200 kills is the winner. Free-for-All An all out battle to the death. Every man for himself. Data Breach Players must steal important data from any one of four data locations around the map. The first team to reach a score of 50 wins. Hardpoint Players must secure and defend objectives on the map until another is located. The first team to reach a score of 100 wins. Dominance Three landings are located around the map that must be secured by a team to earn them points. The more landings that are secured by one team, the more points they earn. The first team to reach a score of 100 wins. Kill Codes After every kill, the victim drops their soldier identification code, which must be picked up in order to confirm the kill. Team Deathmatch rules apply. Capture the Flag Each team has a base on either end of the map in which a flag is placed. The first team to successfully deliver three flags from the enemy wins. Gun Game After every kill, the player advances up a ladder of weapons. A melee kill will set the victim back by one gun. Extreme Gun Game After every kill, the player advances up one of three ladders of weapons. A melee kill will set the victim back by ten guns. One in the Chamber Every player has one bullet in the chamber of the pistol. Killing enemies adds ammo to the weapon. The first player to get five kills wins. Random Arsenal After forty seconds, the weapon you are holding swaps with a random weapon, as well as your lethal and tactical tools are changed out. Cold Weapon Fighting Free-for-all ruled, but only melee weapons are used.